


Being a good girl

by waywardbaby



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, PWP, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, dom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardbaby/pseuds/waywardbaby
Summary: Can't really come up with a good summary for this. Enter at own risk





	Being a good girl

***********************************************

My wrists hurt as I pull against my restraints. That thin, filament piece of rope is keeping my hands tightly secured above my head.

He’s standing at the foot of the bed, his eyes gleaming. Sinful, hot, burning me as they travel down my completely naked body. His hands are gripping a spreader bar.  
He kneels down between my legs and lightly touches my left ankle tracing circles on my skin. He raises my foot just a little and secures the leather fastener. He repeats the same procedure with my other foot and now my feet are both tied on the bar, being kept about twenty inches apart.

I raise my head and look at him as he is taking off his flannel and tee, his eyes never leaving mine, his beautiful lips curled in, a hot as hell, smirk.  
He is now only in his jeans and I can’t help but drink in this perfect specimen of a human. His dusty- blond hair has this just rolled out of bed after having earth shattering sex look. His eyes have changed from vibrant, emerald green to dark olive. But what really captures my attention is the v accentuating his narrow waist and which is half hidden by his jeans hanging low at his hips.  
“Baby, you should stop looking at me like that!” he says and kneeling between my legs he yanks the spreader bar and opens my legs even more. I inhale sharply as I hear the click of the lock and realize that I have never felt so exposed and at the same time so aroused before.  
He slowly crawls on top of me, covering my body with his. When we are face to face, he touches my parted lips with the pad of his finger, slipping it in my mouth. I swirl my tongue around it and I bite it just hard enough to make him gasp. His lips curl into a smile and bending down, traces the shell of my ear with the tip of his tongue and whispers : “I want to fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before. Leave you unable to think. I want you to feel me inside you. Deep inside you. I will make you cum and you will scream my name as I fuck you even harder. But, there is one simple thing you must understand. You don’t do anything unless I tell you to. If you don’t comply, if you disobey, there will be consequences. If you follow my rules, you will be rewarded. Do you understand, baby girl?”  
My head is swimming. His voice, domineering and low, and my state of complete helplessness make it difficult for me to form words. After trying as hard as I can, I manage to breathe : “Yes”.  
“Yes, what?” He whispers against my lips.  
“Yes, sir!”  
His tongue is licking my lips and I immediately part them giving him access. He invades my mouth and he is practically fucking it. In an effort to match his game, my lips latch onto his tongue and suck as if they were sucking his cock. He lets out a slow, deep growl which sends shocks of pleasure down my body, hitting me right at my core.  
His lips leave my mouth and move to the side of my neck. They close at the spot where my pulse is frantically beating and begin sucking and biting, marking me as his. This sweet torture has just begun and I already feel like I’ve turned into a puddle of hot exasperated mess.  
His journey continues southward and his mouth is now traveling between my breasts. His palm has covered the left one squeezing it hard. I tug at my restraints, knowing that there’s nothing that can be done but wanting to touch him so much. “Do you want to touch me, sweetheart?” His question is clearly mocking me but I breathe out : “Yes, please”  
“Yes, please what?” he asks and twists my nipple between his finger and thumb. “Yes, please sir!” I shout.  
“Oh, baby. That’s not gonna happen any time soon.” he says as his mouth closes around my already sensitive nipple, biting, licking and finally blowing at it which makes it stand to attention. He does the same to my other breast and I feel my core already tightening. There is no way in hell that I’ll be able to stop myself from cuming if he continues like that. My legs move but being spread- eagled on the spreader bar there is no way of getting even a tiny bit of friction.  
I moan and sigh and the words escape my mouth before I have a chance to stop : “Please, sir. This is too much. I don’t think I’ll be able to hold myself much longer. Not if Sir continues like that!”  
He doesn’t say anything but his hand finds its way to my pussy and he slowly sinks two fingers in me. I instantly clench around them and sensing that he withdraws them. “You are so fucking wet and ready, baby. Do you want to cum? Do you want to cum around my fingers?”  
“Yes, sir. Can I please cum now?” I ask feeling so close.  
“You are such a good little girl, playing by my rules and asking for permission that I think I’ll grant you this favor.” His two fingers are inside me again and this time his thumb is circling and rubbing at my clit. I cum hard the moment his fingers enter me and he drowns my cries of ecstasy with a kiss. I feel my whole body shake like it’s been hit by an electric current. He continues to finger fuck and kiss me until my orgasm is over and only then does he take his fingers out of me.  
“For fuck’s sake, babe. Cuming so hard just by this! Is there anything you want to say?”  
“Thank you for letting me cum, Sir. Can you please do it again?!”  
“Oh, my sweet, baby girl. You’ll be the death of me!” he answers, his voice sounding as turned on as I feel. “And I will certainly do it again”  
He slides his fingertips down the sides of my body, tracing my ribs, lingering over my pelvic bones, touching me as light as a feather. His fingers are followed by his mouth and he leaves soft kisses on the trail that has been etched there. His head bows even lower and I feel his hot breath near my entrance.  
His shoulders fit between my legs and his tongue is pressed flat against my folds. He licks my slit slowly moving upwards until he reaches my clit. He doesn’t touch it but instead he travels backwards. This relentless torture continues for what it seems like an eternity. I want to scream, tell him to stop. Tell him not to stop.  
I try to speak but it seems that my ability to form words has disappeared. What comes out of my mouth is a deep moaning of his name. Right then his tongue flutters to my clit and his lips close around it sucking hard. His arm is draped on my body,his finger and thumb twisting and tugging at my nipple. Before I’m even able to control myself, I cum again, my head thrusting and my hands frantically trying to break loose from the rope that is keeping them bound.  
Raising his head slowly, he asks : “What did you just do, baby girl? Did you just disobey me?” His voice is scolding me like a teacher would scold a disobedient child.  
He gets off the bed and I see him grab the bar. In one swift move he turns it and with it I flip on the bed as well.

I am on my stomach and he gently pushes me further up the bed so my arms don’t hurt. He places his hands on my waist and lifts me so I’m now kneeling. My legs are locked apart by the bar and my hands are now resting on the headboard still tied.  
“Oh,sweetheart. This side of you is even better than the previous one. Your beautiful ass, in the air, waiting to be punished for what you did.” He comes up behind me and places his palm on my ass, caressing it slowly. “You are so soft, so silky smooth. Your skin is so beautiful that it will give me so much pleasure to spank it until it’s red. Do you want me to spank you,baby?” he asks as he continues to trace small circles on my ass.  
“Yes, sir!” I answer.  
“Do you know why I’m gonna punish you?” he whispers softly.  
“Because I disobeyed you, sir. I couldn’t stop myself from cuming. But Sir was doing such an excellent job that it was impossible for me to hold on”.   
"That doesn’t change the fact that you didn’t follow my order. So, now, I will spank that beautiful ass of yours. I will spank you six times and you will count each and every one. Ok, baby?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
He positions himself behind me, between my legs and placing one hand flat on the small of my back to keep me bent he uses the other to deliver the first hit. “Count” he commands.  
“One” I say.  
His next smack finds the other globe and its sting is delicious and painful at the same time.  
“Two”  
Before repeating each hit, he bends and kisses the spot where his hand has landed. The same pattern is repeated until I’ve reached six. I can feel my ass burn but strangely I find it arousing and hot. “Are you ok, honey?” he asks, brushing my hair off my shoulder.  
“Yes. I’m perfectly fine, sir. In fact, I feel so good that I’m thinking of disobeying again just so that I’ll get punished.”  
“You should be careful of what comes out of your mouth, my precious girl,otherwise I may have to fuck that too!”  
“If Sir wishes, I will gladly accept.” I coo and I can see his skin goosebump. He moves to the side of the bed, right next to my head and I see him unbuttton his jeans and letting them fall on the ground. He lowers his boxers just enough to free his cock and he starts pumping himself slowly. He is already hard and the first beads of precum lie on his crown.  
“Do you see how hard I am for you? Do you see what you’ve done? Now, be a good, little girl, wrap that beautiful mouth of yours around my cock and suck!”  
I hungrily turn my head and take him deep inside until I feel him hit the back of my throat. My lips close around him and I suck hard. He slowly glides in and out of my mouth and I hear him hiss and draw in a breath. He drags his cock out, leaving only the head in my mouth and my tongue cleans him of the rest of his precum. “Oh, fuck, baby. You suck me so good. But stop it otherwise I’m gonna cum in that pretty little mouth of yours.”  
I immediately draw my head back, releasing him. “Yes, sir” I say.  
He unties the rope that is keeping my hands tied and I rub at my wrists, watching the marks that the rope has left on them. He completely discards the clothes that are pooled at his feet and moves behind me. “Thank you for untying me, sir” I whisper.  
He presses himself against my ass and I can feel him between my legs brushing his length along my slit. The friction is what I was craving for and I feel that I will cum again just by him doing that. I move my ass a little higher, trying to show him that I need him inside me. That I can’t control myself for much longer. “What are you doing, my little cock tease?? Do you want me to fuck you now? Can’t you hold on any longer?”  
“Yes, sir” I whimper.  
“Tell me what you want. Ask me!”  
I turn my head and stare at him with my most innocent look. “I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me hard. Bury your cock in my pussy and not stop until I’m a writhing mess, screaming your name.Sir!”  
I see his eyes widen and bending over he whispers in my ear : “Done” and at the same time I feel him slide inside me. I’m so wet but his length and girth are too big for me. The words escape my lips before I have a chance to think what I’m saying : “ Oh, my God. This feels so good. Please, don’t stop. Fuck me harder.”  
He fists his hand in my hair and yanks my whole body up until I’m flush against his chest. He is pounding in me, hitting me deep inside as he had promised. “You like that? Me,fucking that tight little pussy until it drips of my cum and yours? he whispers in my ear. “Do you like feeling me inside you?”  
Every feeling I have is in overdrive. His hand pulling at my hair, keeping me close to his chest. His cock hitting that sweet spot inside me that has set my body on fire. His fingers that are now torturing my clit. His deep voice talking to me, telling me all the dirty things I need to hear. My core is tightening again and I can barely manage to say: “ I am so close. I’m going to cum. Please, sir. Please. Can I come?”  
“Yes, baby girl.” he whispers in my ear. His voice is low and deep. His breath hot as he gives me permission to reach ecstasy. “Cum on my cock. Let me feel you clench around me.”  
I cum so hard that that I feel like I’m sinking into a hot, dark pool of fire. My body is shaking so violently and is burning up. I scream his name so loud that I don’t think I’ll be able to talk tomorrow. He is still holding me against him, feeling me shudder and shake as I’m riding out the most intense orgasm of my life. “That’s it, baby. Scream my name. Cum around me. I’m right here. I’ve got you.”  
After God knows how long, I stop convulsing and he carefully helps me lie on my back. My feet are still tied to the spreader bar and I feel him unfastening the leather cuffs, kissing my ankles. After my feet are free, he crawls up my body and brushing my sweat-drenched hair off my face, he whispers : “Are you ok, baby?”   
I can only shake my head in agreement and he continues : “You are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. The sounds you make are so fucking hot I could listen to you for ever. I have enjoyed fucking you so much. But now, I want to make love to you. Sweet and slow.”  
He kisses my lips and his kiss is now completely different. His lips flutter on mine like small butterflies. His tongue is pleading to be let in. I part my lips and kiss him back joining my tongue with his. He gently touches my cheek with his fingertips, then my jawline and they travel lower to my neck. His lips follow suit and linger to the spot where my neck meets my shoulder. He sucks lightly and a slow moan escapes me.   
His pace is now completely different. Slow, sensual, worshipping. I embrace him, wanting to keep him as close to me as I can and I feel his erection throbbing between my legs. I just now realize that he hasn’t cum,yet. He was so into me reaching and riding my high that he hadn’t paid any attention to himself.  
“Oh, my God. You are so hard it must be painful!” I say, feeling a little guilty.   
He looks down at me and smiles. “Painful doesn’t even begin to cover it, baby”  
I cup his beautiful face in my hands and looking into those eyes I say: “I’m right here. Bury yourself in me. Let me feel you move inside me until you reach your sweet ecstasy. It’s my turn to hold you.”  
He slowly sinks inside me, and I open up to take him. He is filling me and it feels so right. It’s like I’m home. It’s like he’s home. He keeps moving at a steady pace and shifting his angle ever so lightly gets even deeper. He kisses me and he moves. In and out. I feel the heat inside me again and I hear him say : “I'm close baby. Are you with me?”  
“Yes. I’m always with you.” As if my words are what he needs I see him falling over the edge. His eyes close and he buries his face in my neck whispering : “I love you, my sweet baby girl. I love every part of you. The good, the naughty, the bad. You are my home, my lifeline”  
We lay like that, tangled in each other, not wanting to move or speak any more. He moves only so as to cover our bodies with the crumbled sheet and we fall asleep, me in his arms and he in my heart.


End file.
